Lambs & Lions
by Winter Winchester
Summary: The disgraced Princess's Mabel and Avery Kolvar live at their egomaniac Aunt's mercy. Now at the proper age to be married, their Aunt is determined to marry one of them to the god of Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Rivleam had once been a noble, and prosperous land. Ruled by the mighty Kolvar Dynasty for a millennial, the land flourished under the leadership of King Rolim. The Rivleam army was one of the strongest military powers in the Nine Realms, rivaling even the might of Asgard. King Rolim, and his wife Queen Thea were adored by all, hailed as kind and gracious rulers. The land rejoiced, when Queen Thea brought two Princesses into the World. The beautiful Mabel, and then the lovely Avery.

The Warrior King Rolim had forged his kingdom with sword and blood, never allowing his people to forget the ever present threat, of Jotunheim. The fearful, monsters that lurked in the ice and shadows of a distant realm. Despite that they were a galaxy away, the Rivleams remained on constant alert, for any sign of the sinister beings. They were prepared to fight off an army, what they hadn't prepared for, was a spy that had disguised herself as a servant, and infiltrated the strong palace walls. The story goes that she sneaked into the royal bed chambers, whilst King Rolim, and Queen Thea slept. One would imagine how this story would go. That the spy would kill both the King and Queen, then later travel and kill the royal daughters, but she betrayed common logic. The following morning, King Rolim awoke to find himself drenched in his wives blood. Distraught dictated his actions. In a blind, senseless rage. King Rolim ordered all of Rivleams forces to attack Jotunheim. Once the last soldier had left the soil, they attacked. The palace was destroyed within the hour, crops frozen, and nobel families slaughtered. The streets ran red with innocent Riveleam blood, the sky froze from their icy assault.

In King Rolims absence, the kingdom had fallen. Yet he never got a chance to see the wreckage of his home land, or his two daughters. For he died, a slow agonizing death on the battlefield, after a Jotunheim solider had driven his icy fist through his armored chest. The Kolvar infant daughters had been taken to the dungeons by a small band of loyal soldiers. There they stayed for almost a week, the soldiers barely managing to keep themselves and the princess alive. Every hour in the darkness was a fight against the frigid cold, hunger, and fear. Finally the Jotunheims assumed that the daughters had died, along with their kingdom.

There was few survivors from the attack, those that managed to survive cursed the Kolvar name, and would rather die than help the two daughters.

If it wouldn't have been for their Aunt Elora, the Duchess of Zhy. They would surely have died. Duchess Elora had assembled a small squad of soldiers, and had managed to smuggle her young orphaned nieces out of their fallen land, along with the last of their loyalists.

But they hadn't been saved out of the goodness of their Aunts heart. She had her own intentions for them. The Kingdom of Zhy was going bankrupt, and seeing as how she was the wife of one of the politicians, it only made sense that she should try and help save the Kingdom.

The years passed as she raised them as her own. Educating them, clothing and feeding them, and now it was time to collect their debts. Despite their young age, they were at a suitable age to be taken as wives. To whom was Duchess Elora plotting on marrying one of them off to?

None other than the future King of Asgard.

Thor.


	2. Capacity of Power

**Capacity of Power.**

_"The way to have power is to take it."_

_- Boss Tweed_

The Duchess Elora strolled through the large dark hallway. Her bumbling husband struggling to keep up with her long strides.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm afraid I quite don't understand what you're saying…"

Duke Galan stammered.

Duchess Elora did not slow her pace, until she reached the living space. Where a large fire roared in the fireplace, the light exposing just how bare the once grand room was. Sitting in front of the fireplaces, was two girls.

"Must I draw you a picture Galan?" Duchess Elora sneered.

Galan's eyes landed on the two girls. The confusion remained evident on his round, red face.

"There are rumors." Elora lulled, her eyes fixed on her eldest niece, in the way that a wolves eyes lock onto a lamb.

"Odin is demanding that his son find a wife."

The Duke inhaled sharply.

"I intend that it be one of my darling nieces."

"Elora, you are speaking of Prince Thor. Mable and Avery are lovely girls, but I'm not certain that either of them would…capture his attention."

"Have you not seen the way men look at them?" Elora questioned.

"Those men lust after them. If one of them is to be married to the Prince, he must love her, and she must love him!"

Elora turned her attention away from Mable, and looked down at her husband. She chuckled lightly.

"Oh Galan. We both know how often people are married for the sake of political gain."

Galan was not bold enough to respond to that.

"This will happen. One way or another I will make it happen."

She said with fiery determination.

"How?"

It was like she had been waiting for her husband to ask her all along. Like she had went over this plot a thousand times in her mind, and was a ecstatic to finally share the brilliance of it with someone. Smiling, she began.

"Our two nieces are not entirely useless. They may not have a shilling to their names or hardly a single soul that is loyal to them. But they do have something of use."

"What are you saying?" Galan asked, confused as ever. "The both of them are damned, cast out by their own people…"

"It's not about a name dear, or whether or not the mob is on their side. It's about the precious substance that pumps through their veins."

Her husband stared up at her for a moment. "Their…blood?"

"Our nieces are direct descendants from the Mighty Kolvar Dynasty. The last creatures in the Nine Realms to bear that noble bloodline." Elora said, savoring the sound of each word as it escaped her mouth. Sometimes she wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

Licking her full lips, she continued on. "Now. Imagine. You are the future King, of undoubtedly thee most powerful and wealthy Realm in the Universe. Then the time comes that you find a wife. You could always settle for a noble woman of respectable stature or…"

Elora once again turned her attention back to her nieces, her husband as usual following suit.

"Or. You could marry a daughter of the Kolvar Dynasty. Have your children not only possess blood from a royal Asgardian, but also from a Kolvar. Imagine! Just imagine what kind of specimen that would be!"

She was of course referring to one thing. Their power.

If they would have been at the age they are now when their kingdom was attacked. It would not be stretch to say that the two sisters could more than hold their own. Mable, possessed the power to turn herself and others invisible. She was also capable of shifting through solid surfaces, and could move light objects with her thoughts.

Avery, the youngest sister had the ability to project blasts of power from herself, and create power shields, which was something that both impressed and frightened people.

"How are we going to go about doing this?" Galan asked starting to grow curious, and even excited at the thought of this plot. "When can we introduce the girls to the future King? Perhaps at the upcoming ball?"

Elora chuckled. "Galan this is no Midgaradian fairly tale. There will be dozens of pretty girls there, but it won't be enough to sway the Prince. What we must do, is have Mabel and Avery showcase their powers."

Galan fell silent, trying to decide whether a patronizing scolding was worth what he was about to ask.

"But my dear…our nieces aren't fully trained with their powers, what if they hurt themselves? or someone?"

He asked indifferently, glancing sideways just in time to see her roll her light grey eyes at him.

"It's simple. We must begin to push them harder in developing control of their gifts. I don't care if they are practicing from sun up till sun down. They will learn to control their powers, and one of them will marry Thor."

Galan simple nodded in agreement. He still had his doubts, yet he wasn't about to question his wife's judgment anymore.

Galan remained where he was, as his wife entered the room where her two nieces sat. The two of them just looked so sweet, so innocent sitting together. When they were younger it was hard to tell them apart, yet as they grew older, their own unique individual beauty began to show more and more. Naturally, his line of vision drifted towards the glow of the warm flames in the great stone fireplace. He could remember it like it was yesterday. Waking up to find his bedroom shrouded in a thick cloud of smoke, the screams of the servants as they tore through the halls. When he and Elora finally managed to escape the burning palace, they realized what they had left behind.

"Mabel! Avery! Where are they!?" Elora bellowed to the cowering, soot covered servants. Her voice rising above the sound of the burning structure and roaring flames. Storming closer to her already shaken husband, she seized his nightshirt in a vice like grip. Grey eyes wide open, she hissed in his face. "If we lose them. We lose everything."

At the time, Galan had no idea what she was talking about. He merely thought her insane reaction was because of the love and protectiveness she felt towards the two girls. Unsurprisingly, he had been wrong.

"I…I'll go find them!" He stuttered. Quickly pulling away from his wife, and jogging towards the burning palace. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, there was a good chance that he could die before taking ten steps inside. Killed by the angry red flames, or thick black smoke. But for Elora? for the girls? He would do anything.

But he didn't have to. Only a few feet from the door, a filthy bleeding Mabel suddenly emerged from the smoke, half-dragging, half-carrying her unconscious baby sister. It was later revealed that Avery had started the fire in her sleep. Apparently she had suffered from a nightmare and while still asleep, began shooting her power from herself. Mabel had been only fourteen at the time, and Avery eleven. That had been seven years ago, and still to this very day, there was nothing that frightened the two sisters more than themselves. Avery almost entirely shut down, vowing that she would never use her powers again. That event that happened seven years ago on a warm summer's night, had completely shaped every single day since. Avery became completely isolated from others, and even more codependent on Mabel than she already was. Mabel, being the wise and motherly creature that she was, tried to coax Avery out of this toxic, self-destructing mindset. Yet seeing as how they lived with their Aunt Elora, and how her hand was always at play in their lives, that tasked proved almost impossible. Elora preyed upon her youngest niece's suffering, and amplified every fear she had. Twisting and manipulating Avery's emotions to her will. Elora had convinced Avery that she was inherently dangerous, and that she was the only person that could help her find redemption from her sins.

Approaching their small circle, Galan heard Elora say.

"It's late. It's time for you girls to go to retire for the evening, you have a very busy day tomorrow."

Without question. Mabel and Avery set down their sewing work, each gave a quick curtesy and sweet smile, then turned and once again left their Aunt and Uncle alone. The moment the two sisters were outside the room, and far away from their Aunt's line of vision. Avery turned and looked up at her big sister, her greenish blue eyes filled with doubt, and just the slightest undertone of hatred. Elora thought herself to be the wittiest creature in the Nine Realms. Thought she had a complete grip on both her nieces, and in a way she did. Elora controlled her nieces schedule, the people they socialized with, and how much food they ate. But as the girls got older, they were beginning to ever so slightly slip away from her influence. Avery especially, was starting to question her precious Aunt's integrity. When they finally returned to their bedroom, and the door closed behind them, Mabel immediately spoke up.

"Do you think it has something to do with Odin's son?"

"What?"

Avery glanced quickly at her sister, as she began to peel off her clothes.

"Aunt Elora said we have a busy day tomorrow, maybe something involving Thor."

Avery had her back turned, but she could tell by the way Mabel said his name that she wanted nothing more than to see the Prince again. Between the two of them, Mabel had been the only one to have ever seen the Prince before. Granted it was from quite a distance, and Mabel had to stand on the very tips of her toes to catch sight of him as he paraded through the town square, after returning from a victorious battle. She caught sight of him for only a split second. But none the less, she had seen him. And that was enough for her to spend the next three weeks going on and on about him none stop. "I have never seen such a handsome man!" She exclaimed over breakfast one morning. "He was wearing his full battle armor, with his cape and everything!" Avery might has well've been there, Mabel went over every minor detail at least a dozen times.

"There's a good chance we could see him, I overheard one of the servants talking about him seeking a bride."

Avery gave a short chuckle. "Maybe we'll be in a line up with the rest of the fairest maidens in the land, and the god of thunder can have his pick of the lot of us."

"Avery!" Mabel chided. "Thor is a noble man, there is probably no one who treats a Lady with so much respect as him."

"Forgive me sister! I should know better than to speak ill of my future brother-in-law."

Mabel said nothing as she picked up a brush and began running it through her thick brown hair. A not so subtile flush to her soft cheeks. Thor may be the only one worthy of Mjolnir, but Avery doubted that even he was worthy of her sisters heart. Slipping into her cream colored nightgown, Avery began braiding her auburn hair.

"But honestly speaking I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with him…" She said as her small fingers worked expertly through her soft hair.

"Why do you say that?"

"If these rumors are true, that Thor is seeking a bride. There is no way Aunt Elora would miss out on this."

Avery said matter-of-factly.

"That's true." Mabel added lightly. She was quiet for a moment before quickly adding.

"But it would not be the worst thing that could happen…"

Avery tied the end of her braid with a blue silk ribbon that she had taken from the hem of an old dress that no longer fit. "How so?"

That look that had etched onto Mabel's face the weeks following Thor's appearance appeared again. A soft, dreamy expression.

"Can you imagine being Thor's wife? It's not just about the luxuries of being Asgardian royalty, but having the honor of being the wife of such a noble Prince. Giving him an heir to the throne, and being a source of comfort and council to him…I could not ask for anything better."

Avery's heart swell. She never thought it possible to love someone as much as she loved her sister. The idea of being able to provide happiness to someone she doesn't even know is her ideal life.

Avery smiled. "Maybe you'll get lucky, and tomorrow you'll meet your dashing Prince."

"You want us to do what!?" Avery exclaimed

The early morning sun streamed through the kitchen windows, and a light breeze swept in through the open door. The half eaten apple she had been eating now abandoned on the table, she no longer had an appetite.

"Is it truly that complicated to understand Avery dear." Elora remarked, stirring her tea. "You and your sister are going to start training."

"But why?" Mabel asked forlornly. A little more than disappointed that Thor wasn't involved in the days activities.

"Why do you want us to start training?" Avery asked, a knot starting to grow in her stomach that threatened to make her lose her small breakfast. Taking a long sip of her tea. Elora took her time answering. "Over the past few weeks I have sought the council of wise men, and the old scroll regarding Kolvar powers. It is essential that you release your powers in some way, or else they may over come you." Looking directly at Avery, she continued. "We certainly wouldn't want that? Now would we?"

Fiery hatred boiled inside Avery. To her dismay, her eyes began to swell with tears. She hated her Aunt even more, because she was right.

"No." She replied through gritted teeth, her voice trembling with ire. "No we would not."

Daintily placing her tea cup down on the wooden table, Elora pushed herself away from the table, a self-satisfied look evident on her face. "Wonderful. Finish your breakfast, then come out to the courtyard, there is much to do."

The courtyard had always been Avery's favorite place at the manor. Always a place that she was able to retreat to anytime Mabel and her got into a fight, or Aunt Elora was being even more unbearable than usual. Yet that late morning, she absolutely dreaded going there.

"It will be fine, Avery." A not so confident sounding Mabel said to her sister as they strolled side by side through one of the large halls. "That was a long time ago, I'm sure controlling your gift will be so much easier now."

Avery didn't respond. Her hands were clenched into tiny tight fists by her side. As she recalled what that night had felt like seven years ago. The sensation of having her power ignite inside her like a raging beast. It was like she wall spiraling down into the abyss of her soul, as the power began to take over every inch of her body, shooting flame after flame of pure power into the dark night. Now, she would be forced to re-live that nightmare.

Standing in the center of the court yard, all eyes were trained on Avery. One of the older male instructors stood off to the side at a safe distance. A piece of paper in hand, ready to write down her current status with her power.

"Right now, just like I showed you. Extend your arms, and focus on releasing energy."

Avery swallowed, feeling the blood drain from her face. In an awkward, jerky movement, she raised her frail arms before her. _"Focus on releasing energy."_

She felt the warmth begin to glow inside her, her heart began racing as the power surged out of her. Two blasts of energy shot out from her, and clear across the courtyard. Hitting the targets that had been painted on two old barrels. The sound of shattering wood filled the still morning air, followed by the gasps of on lookers who had gathered to watch.

Avery's mouth hung open. Slowly she looked down at her hands. Her eyes fluttered, as she looked about the courtyard. Registering people's shock and awe. Her heart was racing a thousand beats a minute, she began to sway weakly back and forth. The last thing she saw before falling to the ground, was the large blurred figure racing towards her.

This was not the first time Queen Frigga and her first born son had been invited to come meet young ladies of proper age. It was his duty as the future King of Asgard to find a bride before ascending the throne. Thor always found proposition of searching for a bride to be a dull one. He had seen his friends undergo the same process. Meeting with a proper young lady, dining for a night or two, and then married before the week was over. No gestures of romance, or excitement. Just good old politics. He had always hoped that when his time came, he would already have someone he loved to call his Queen. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Her name is Duchess Elora Weston, wife of Duke Galan Weston of Zhy."

His mother said to him. Sitting across on the luxurious violet cushions of the royal carriage that they rode in towards the Kingdom of Zhy. "She has two nieces, Mable Kolvar and Avery Kolvar."

"Kolvar?" The Prince inquired. Actually sounding slightly interested.

"Yes." Queen Frigga responded. "If the tales serve correctly, they are both well-respected and intelligent young ladies."

"Lets us hope beautiful as well." Thor chuckled.

"Thor." His mother's serious tone caused him to look away from the window. "You're not just seeking a bride, and the mother of your children. You will be choosing the future Queen of Asgard."

"I'm not a child mother. I know all of this."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Duchess Elora served as a rather dull hostess. Though Thor must admit, that if she were to ever revoke her status, she would make a cunning business woman. Sitting in the grand room, which contradicted it's own name. Thor found himself growing increasingly bored by the moment. As the Duchess went on and on about how lovely her eldest niece was.

"Mabel is a precious creature. Always happy to please, loving, and graceful. She would not only serve as a caring wife, but as a gracious Queen." The Duchess smiled broadly, at the Queen and Prince.

Before the Queen could speak, Thor did.

"Lady Barlow promised us her daughter Charity would serve as a wonderful wife and Queen, not even three days ago?" He directed his question at his mother. His handsome face bearing a comically quizzical expression. "With all these beautiful and intelligent girls running about. I may be an old gray haired before I find just the right one." Queen Frigga glared at him.

"You speak so highly of your niece Duchess Elora." He flashed that devilishly handsome smile of his. "I truly cannot wait to meet her."

The walk to the courtyard was a short one, leaving little time for further discussion of Mabel. When the three stood on the stone balcony over looking the lovely courtyard, they did it just in time to see Avery exercise her powers.

"Is that Mabel?" Queen Frigga asked Elora. As Thor took a step further towards the balcony, allowing a better view.

"Err. No, that would be her younger sister, Avery. But I do believe that Mabel should be around here somewhere…"

Thor abruptly turned around. "Why did you not speak of her?" The Prince sounded almost offended, angry.

For the first time in a very long time, Elora was speechless. "I-I Only assumed, my Lord-"

Her excuses were cut off by the sound of shattering wood. Turning away from her, Thor's eyes landed on the small creature that had produced that power. He waited for some kind of response from her, but there was nothing…

She just stood there, staring down at her palms. She suddenly began to sway, looking increasingly unstable by the second.

Thor bolted towards the stairs.

_Black dot's filled Avery's vision. _

People stepped out of the way, as the Prince entered the grounds.

_Avery's knees gave way. _

And she was caught in the strong arms of the god of Thunder.


	3. Asgard

**Chapter Two **

**Asgard **

_"__I'm as helpless and as hopeless as a feather on the Clyde"_

_- Passenger, Feather on the Clyde_

* * *

><p>Dead silence fell over the courtyard. Elora wanted to keep the royal families visit a secret. So only a select members of the Zhy Manor staff had been informed about their surprise visit. She was beginning to question if that had been the wisest choice. She had done it originally so that her nieces would remain in the dark on Thor's presences; Mabel would have surely made herself a wreck with anxiety, trying to prepare herself for him, and Avery would have most likely run off. Which was rather ironic, seeing the situation Avery was now in.<p>

Thor wasn't a man who was usually struck off guard by young ladies. Granted he did appreciate the beauty of a woman, and the type of pleasure that came from a women's warm embrace. But never had he been stunned by a young ladies beauty before, until now. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her face rivaled that of any goddess. Flawless creamy white skin that was as smooth as a marble stone. Long curly lashes, a button nose, and pretty soft lips. If they had been alone, Thor would have been tempted to kiss her right then and there.

Mabel was the first to emerge from the side of the courtyard, her face ashen and frightened. Slowly approaching the Prince and her unconscious sister.

"A-Avery?"

She whispered, extending her hand out to stroke her sisters pale cheek. Her heart torn in half; fearing for her sister, and fearing the Prince's presence. Yet upon getting a closer look of her baby sister, there was no time to be concerned with the Prince. Turning towards her silent Aunt, she called out.

"Gather the healers! Tell them to go to our chambers!"

At first, Elora did not remove her stare from the Prince. She of course was not concerned over her niece's well-being, she was concerned over whether her dress was too plain.

"Aunt Elora!"

Mabel persisted. Elora quickly tried to adapt a look of concern. Turning to one of the few servants left at Zhy Manor, she repeated Mabel's order into her ear.

Mabel turned back to Thor. Her eyes fluttering, and heart racing.

"My Lord, I- Would you please take my sister to her chambers?"

He barley regarded the young maiden before him; his eyes still haven't left Avery's face.

"Show me the way."

Avery could feel the dull ache in her bones before she opened her eyes. She was laying in her and Mabel's bed, light from the full moon streamed in through the large windows.

Groaning, she started to rise to a sitting position.

A sharp pain surged through her body, causing her to wince and teeth to clench.

"Urghh…"

"Avery! You're awake!"

Even with Thor's presences, Mabel refused to leave her sister's side. The eldest sister had been sitting before the fireplace, carefully fixing a whole in one of Avery's old dresses. A lady doing her own sewing was unheard of; but seeing the financial state Zhy was in, there had been no choice but to cut back on staff. Resulting in both sisters having to sew their own dresses, clean their chambers themselves, and sometimes even help prepare meals.

"Bloody beard." Avery hissed in discomfort.

"Avery! Don't talk like that!" Mabel whispered loudly, as she crossed the room. Avery had first heard that slang used by one of the stable workers when she was eight. It was a crude spinoff of the common term: "By Odin's beard." By now she should know better than to speak like that.

Avery blinked several times, vision struggling to focus in the dim evening light.

"After this mornings fiasco sister, I doubt my language is the reason people disdain me."

She said dryly.

"People do not disdain you." Mabel said, gently lowering herself on the bed.

Avery scoffed. A flood of shame coming over her. "Mabel? Was anyone injured?"

Mabel shook her head, her soft brown curls tousling. "Not even a garden beetle was harmed."

Relief caused Avery to sigh deeply, closing her eyes she relaxed into the soft bed. Feeling the strain of anxiety leak from her muscles. Dirty looks and snide whispers she could handle. But if she had caused harm to anyone that morning, she was unsure how she could live with herself.

"Avery? What exactly do you remember from this morning?" Mabel asked, a tone of caution prominent in her voice.

"Uh…not much. I remember the release of power, falling, and Matthew catching me."

Matthew was the only living guard to have escaped Rivleam with the two Princess. He had played a prominent role in keeping the infants alive, and still to this day, served as one of the very few people they both loved and trusted.

Mabel had spent the entire day in-between caring for her sister, fretting over how she was going to break this news to her.

"That wasn't Matthew." She said abruptly.

Avery turned her head to her. "It wasn't?"

"Uhh…No…It w-"

The door of their room suddenly swung open, without so much as a knock.

"There she is!" Elora cried out; beaming as she gracefully strolled over to the bed, like a vulture approaching a dead rabbit. "Glad to see you awake Darling, there is much to discuss."

"Aunt Elora, can't this be saved for a later time? Avery has just woken up." Mabel said, trying to sound calm. Anxiety was building inside her like a storm, as she still hadn't told Avery about the Prince's invitation.

"Nonsense Mabel, there is no time to spare." Elora grinned wolfishly down at the half-conscious Avery. "There is much to do in preparation for the bride."

Avery stared blankly at her for several seconds. Slowly, her eyes drifted to Mabel who had turned as white as the bed sheet; and looked like she was going to be sick or burst into tears, possibly both. It was then did Elora realize that Mabel had failed to tell Avery the news. Elora sighed exasperated.

"What!? It's not like he had proposed to her!" Mabel frantically spat out.

Of the two sisters, Mabel was the more emotional one, and it really showed whenever she was backed into a corner.

"Well a proposal is something that I except to happen soon, so she needs to be ready."

"She's ill! Avery is in no condition to travel to Asgard!"

Aunt Elora and Mabel continued to bicker back in forth on either side of the bed, with Avery caught right in the middle, her eyes as wide as saucers. Throughout their argument, she managed to catch three words. Proposal, Asgard, and Thor.

"You do not speak for her!" Mabel snapped. Blue eyes unflinching as she stared her Aunt down.

Elora almost laughed. "If it weren't for me the both of you would have died along with you're _kingdom._" She scoffed the last word. Someone could have a blade trained to her throat, and still she would refuse to admit what she considered her fatal flaw to be. The jealousy she felt towards her nieces. It was something she constantly assaulted herself over. Their beauty, youth, and blood. Their loyalty and love for one another. The only thing she felt like she could use against them was their fallen kingdom, and their dead father's idiotic actions, that resulted in them being where they are today. In her debt; a debt she was determined they would pay back.

Turning to her youngest niece. Elora said. "The maids are busy packing you're things. Tomorrow we travel to Asgard."

"I don't understand." Avery's voice wavered, she was on the brink of tears. The combination of her weakened physical and mental state, as well as her sisters jarring attitude was beginning to frighten her.

Regarding her like she was nothing more than a simple minded child. Elora said softly. "Prince Thor and Queen Frigga were here earlier today; in fact he was the one who saved you. And it seems that our benevolent Prince has taken a certain interest in you, so he has extended a formal invitation for us to come and stay at the palace for a while."

A single tear trailed down Avery's pale cheek. As the revelation of what was happening began to sink in.

Slightly turning her head, Elora smiled warmly. "He wants to get to know you Darling. Is that not exciting?"

"I don't want to be married…not now…not to him." Avery abruptly said. Like a child begging not to take a bath.

Hatred boiled inside Mabel; she wanted nothing more than to lash out and strike her Aunt across her smug face. How dare she dictate to Avery what she was going to do? How dare she reduce her to nothing more than a political agenda?

"Rest now. You must look your best for the Prince." With that, Elora turned and exited the room. Mabel quickly squeezing Avery's small hand, before storming out after her.

"How dare you!" Mabel called out to her Aunt as she retreated down the dark hall.

"She is not some head of cattle for you to trade off!"

Elora turned around to face her enraged niece. A smug smile still at play on her face.

"No. But you and her both not only owe me your lives, and a mountain of debt that you could never hope to repay in your lifetime."

The torches that hung on the stone walls in the hall way illuminated the two figures in a warm golden glow.

"Why did you save us in the first place then?" Mabel hissed. "If you were to only hang it above our heads like a death sentence?"

"Why?…because I love you of course." Elora said matter-of-factly. "How does this still escape your mind Mabel?"

Mabel did not respond. Her chest still rising and falling with her heavy breathing. "You act like I sold your sister off to some drunken Lord. I arranged for the future King of Asgard to come here and see you both. Yes without your prior knowledge but still…"

She chuckled lightly. "Yet this is how you repay me. Backing me into a corner, going off about me being cruel to you."

"Avery is a child!" Mabel exclaimed quietly, not wanting Avery to hear on the other side of the wall. "She is not ready to be taken as a wife."

Mabel loved her sister more than anything in the Nine Realms. But there was no denying that her sister had a lot of growing up to do. Avery didn't suffer from lack of maturity necessarily; it was more of her restricted upbringing, and emotional vulnerability that fueled Mabel's flames of fear. Of all the men that had ever pursued the sisters, none had ever been wealthy enough to pay back the debt that they owed their Aunt. So the two sisters had never been allowed to have a romantic relationship with a man before. And now, Elora was ready to push Avery into marriage with a man she didn't even know.

"Don't be dull Mabel dear. Avery fits the single requirement for being a wife."

Mabel felt something hot and putrid stir up inside her, it turned to cold hard ice as it crawled up the back of her spine.

Elora flashed that stunning white smile. "She can bear his children."

"Then how did you manage to marry Uncle Galan?" Mabel asked sternly.

It was as if Elora had been struck across the face. Her smile abruptly vanished, and her face molded into an expression that Mabel hadn't seen many times before. Shame.

Perhaps the dim lights were playing tricks; but Mabel could've swore she saw the faintest swelling of a tear in her Aunt's striking grey eyes.

It was a heinous thing to say, Mabel knew this. But knowing what plans her Aunt had for Avery; Mabel was willing to fight dirty.

Taking a small step towards her, Elora hissed in a breath between her clenched teeth before saying. "Pack your things. We leave at dawn."

Turning on her heel, Elora briskly walked away. The shadows of the hall concealing the single hot tear that streamed down her cheek.

The entire Asgardian palace was buzzing in preparation of the Kolvar girls arrival. There was not a pair of idle hands; as the hundreds of servants cleaned every inch of the palace, and prepared a feast for the following day.

Thor had changed out of his battle armor, and into a more relaxed pair of clothes. A pair of black trousers, a white tunic, and a long flowing dark blue cape that most likely cost more than a dozen paupers houses. Strolling through the grand palace halls, observing the work that was underway.

"I cannot wait to me her." A low voice suddenly said.

Turning around, Thor saw his brother. Loki.

"What a special creature she must be. Having captured your attention so quickly." He peeled back his lips into a thin smile.

Thor regarded his brother distrustfully. There were days where a man couldn't ask for a better brother, than there were others were Thor wouldn't be surprised is Loki tried to kill him in his sleep.

"She is." He stated, turning away from his younger brother.

"I usually don't dabble in rumors, but there has been a very interesting one that has spread like a wildfire."

"Fools believe palace rumors." Thor said dryly. Irritation beginning to build inside him.

His remark did not hinder Loki from continuing.

"Is it true that you have never even spoke to her? and that she possess a mysterious and dangerous power?" His smooth convincing voice made it sound like it wasn't even a question.

"What do you want Loki?" Thor's deep voice ever so slightly rising. Causing a couple of servants who where walking by them to advert their eyes, and walk faster.

"I want you to be prepared to answer a thousand questions." Loki said.

The look of confusion of Thor's face spoke for itself.

"What do you think is going to happen when that lovely girl gets here?" Loki's keen green eyes sparkled with something that Thor could not identify.

"How do you think people will react when you bring a disgraced princess to Asgard? With the intent of taking her as a wife?"

"They will respect and honor her." Thor said. Cobalt eyes blazing. "If anyone so much as snubs her as she walks by, they'll answer to me."

Loki's expression inexplicably softened, he looked almost concerned as he said. "Thor. I believe you to be a good judge of character, and I am sure that Lady Kolvar is an honorable young woman. But there are people in the royal court who are displeased with your choice. You need to be prepared for that."

"I have battled beasts and armies, I assure you I can handle a dozen old men." With that, Thor turned and walked away. Leaving his brother standing alone. A smirk pricked Loki's pale lips as he whispered to himself.

"Oh Avery Kolvar. What a creature you must be."

It wasn't really that hard to figure out why Thor had taken such a keen interest in Avery without so much as speaking to her. For some reason or another, people believed Thor to be some lustful beast that would chase anything with a skirt. For the people who truly knew him, that was absurd. For one thing, if Thor was laying with every woman who threw herself at him; he would never be seen outside his chambers, and there'd be about a dozen little bastards running a muck. The thing most people failed to understand, was that Thor had the liberty of being picky when it came to women. And over the years of meeting hundreds of goddess's, Queens, and Princess's; Thor had developed a certain taste when it came to the fairer sex. The term 'opposites attract' had never rung more true then it did now. The first thing that often struck people whenever they meet the Prince of Asgard, was his intimidating size. He toward over most everyone; his strong muscular frame only adding to his immense size. He strongly took after his father, Odin, when it came to his noble and headstrong nature. Golden locks, and sapphire eyes, however was something he inherited from his mothers and muscular women were a common thing in Asgard. Never could Thor deny that they weren't beautiful, he just never found himself attracted enough to marry them, or even bed for an evening. Women of smaller stature had always captured his attention; but none had ever done so they way Avery Kolvar had. He could not stop thinking about what it had felt like to cradle her small body in his strong hold. He hoped she would be willing to marry him; honestly, he couldn't imagine why she wouldn't want to. A sense of possessiveness surged through him. He would see to it that she would be given every luxury that Asgard had to offer, there would be no expense spared when it came to making her happy. He marched confidently through the halls. For the very first time, Thor was confident that he had found his bride.

"I'm not going to marry him!" Avery cried out for the fourth time.

Elora rolled her eyes, as she looked over across at Avery.

"You will do whatever he wants you to do."

Avery was spitting fighting words; but her timid tone suggested that she could burst into tears at any given moment.

"I don't want to get married now! He can't force me to marry him; can he?"

She looked over at the glowering Mabel, who was killing Elora three different ways in her mind.

"Can he?"

Mabel sighed. She didn't want to tell her baby sister that their Aunt practically owed them; and that if Avery was unwilling to comply to whatever their Aunt or Thor wanted her to do they would be cast out of Zhy Manor, and forced to fend for themselves.

When she looked over at Avery; the solemn look in her eyes answered the question, and Avery fell silent.

The three of them had been traveling since day break, and from the vastly different scenery from outside the carriage windows, they knew they were getting closer to Asgard.

Unsurprisingly, Avery had slept very little the night before. Only managing to pass out in the dark wee morning hours, when she physically could not stay awake. That morning, she still felt a little weak after her accident the day before. Mabel's grim disposition, had also influenced her decision to try and not argue with her Aunt. Yet as they drew closer and closer to Asgard; anxiety was beginning to take it's hold.

Once again shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Avery nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"This whole thing is nothing but a waste of time." She laughed. "I mean truly! does anyone actually believe that Thor, god of thunder and future King of Asgard would want to marry me?"

This whole little act was something that was beginning to become second nature to Avery. Over the years, she had developed this little coping mechanism, where she would try and deny how bad the situation was, whilst talking sense to herself and those around her. It may have worked when they were children, but Mabel knew that her sister was in for a rude awakening when they arrived at Asgard.

"Avery…Thor seems immensely interested in you." Mabel said tentatively, knowing she was trailing on thin ice. "And from what I've heard, his mind is not easily changed."

Avery didn't know how to respond to that. Her mind had been racing ever since Aunt Elora told her about Thor, and him wanting them to come stay at the palace so he could get to know her better. Her mind was reeling with a thousand unanswered questions; _why me? Is he always like this with women? does he just decide that he wants something then instantly has it?_

She forced herself to stop with the questions, for it was beginning to frighten her. The closer they got to Asgard, the more she realized how little power she had in this situation. _She_ hadn't been asked if _she _wanted to go to Asgard to meet the Prince.

Avery always thought that there would come a day where her Aunt would no longer speak for her and her sister. But clearly it wasn't anytime soon.

The carriage pulled up into a private entrance of the palace.

"Now, Thor will not be here to greet you, but you will meet him later tonight." Elora instructed, smoothing the from of her skirt as she prepared to step out.

Avery wished that made her feel better.

Elora exited first, then Mabel. As Avery emerged from the carriage into the warm sunlight. It was a beautiful afternoon, the air filled with the fragrance of blooming flowers. It was rather calming for Avery. Unbeknownst to her, a man approached the carriage from off to the side.

"Lady Avery?"

Avery's head jerked, to see Loki. He smiled up at her, before reaching a hand up to her.

"Welcome to Asgard."

Avery's throat went dry, as she lightly clasped his hand, and he helped her down.

"Thank you, my Lord." She said, sounding like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

Standing beside him, Avery felt like a lump of sand standing beside a emerald. Avery had never seen either of the royal brothers before, but she was certainly beginning to understand why so many women sought after them.

Loki smiled down at her. So this was the creature that had captured his brother's attention. Loki had to admit he was surprised…

Avery Kolvar was remarkably small, her eye's were level with his chest. She certainly was beautiful though; long auburn hair that was slightly disheveled from the wind, and keen blueish green eyes that seemed to take in and decipher everything around her. Loki made the decision right then and there that he liked her.

"I wanted to come and meet you before tonight. I hope you enjoy your time here in Asgard." Loki said charismatically. Once again, he reached for her hand. Having to stoop to plant a soft kiss on the top of her small hand. He watched as a blush appeared on her pretty face; he couldn't stop himself from grinning darkly. His brother was going to eat this little thing alive…

With that, Loki turned and nodded to both Elora and Mabel. "Ladies." He said smoothly, before turning and heading in the direction he had come from.

Avery would have possibly stood there all day in complete shock, if it weren't for the sudden interruption of a frail looking elderly women.

She quickly came down the stone steps, and approached Mabel.

"Lady Avery?" She asked, her voice as sharp as a nail.

Mabel shook her head, and gestured to Avery who was standing as still as a statue.

"I am Mabel, over there is Avery."

Avery almost jumped when the old woman's sharp eyes shifted over to her. Shuffling over to her with surprising speed, she stopped only inches from her. Was personal space a foreign concept in Asgard?

The woman was rather frail looking. Wrinkles were etched into her pale skin, her dark grey hair was pulled up into a neat bun, and her dull blue eyes were surprisingly sharp.

"Lady Avery. My name is Lucia. My girls and I are to oversee your time here at the Palace, and ensure that everything you possibly need is provided."

Avery wished to say something, but could not form a cohesive thought. Despite living in a manor, Avery and Mabel had never been waited on before. After falling into debt, the manor had to cut an enormous amount of their wait staff, so often times Avery and Mabel had to clean their own chambers, do their own sewing, and even sometimes cook meals for their Aunt and Uncle.

Avery was grateful when Lucia turned on her heel, and headed for the palace, obviously waiting for Avery to catch up.

Upon entering the palace, Avery once again came to a dead stop. Never before had she seen such splendor. The floors were made of up dark grey stone, the tall ceilings held up by polished marble pillars that were embellished with fine jewels. Fires burned in large wrought iron bowls, that were placed symmetrically against the walls. Avery had never felt so out of place.

"My team and I are to prepare you for your meeting tonight with Prince Thor. He has given me very specific instructions for what he likes."

Lucia said as she marched through the palace halls. Avery turned to see Aunt Elora and Mabel following them. Elora entirely transfixed on the riches of the hall, Mabel gave Avery a warm reassuring smile, the same when she had given her when Avery rode a horse for the first time. Lucia lead them through the massive palace, finally they came to a large wooden door. "Right then Lady Avery." Lucia said, her boney hand reaching out for the door handle. "Let's make you a Princess." With that, she swung open the door to reveal a room that had been prepared for the single purpose of getting Avery ready for the Prince.

A large marble bath was in the center of the room, where rose petals floated on the the surface, and steam rose from the water that smelled like the flowers from the garden. Off to one side of the room, there was a plush chair in front of a large vanity. On it, Avery could only identify several beauty tools; such as hairbrushes, hair oils, and skin creams. Avery heard giggles come from a door that was adjoined to the room. Lucia marched into the space.

"Ladies. Come meet Lady Avery."

One by one, the three young girls slipped out from behind the door. They couldn't be much older than Avery was, perhaps around Mabel's age. The instant they saw Avery, their eyes light up. All three were dressed exactly the same, in conservative sky blue dresses with white aprons. Their hair, like Lucia's was pulled up in a bun. One of the girls was rather tall, with light blonde hair and soft brown eyes. The other two must be twins, for they looked exactly alike, with black hair and blue eyes and exact same facial structure.

"Lady Avery. Allow me to introduce, Francis." Lucia gestured towards the tall blonde girl. "And Olivia and Viola." The twins smiled kindly at her. Avery nodded, and did her best to smile. This entire situation felt so bizarre, she wasn't sure how she felt about being waited on hand and foot, and begin transformed into a different person to please Thor.

Lucia hadn't allowed Mabel and Elora to enter the room. Insisting that Avery needed total privacy as they got her ready for the evening. Once Mabel and Elora were sent away, Francis and the twins went to work, overseen by Lucia who called out orders like a military general.

They first had Avery strip out of Mabel's hand me down green velvet dress. Slipping into the bath, they lathered her hair with fragrant soap, and then continued to exfoliate every inch of her until her skin was as soft and smooth as the floating rose petals. Sitting in front of the vanity Olivia brushed her wet hair, while Viola massaged lotion into her tiny feet and trimmed her toenails, Olivia rubbed soft white cream into her cheeks. Avery felt as if she had been there for an eternity. She had been bathed, waxed, plucked, and scrubbed. Her long hair curled and braided into the most popular Asgardian fashion, and her skin emanated the sweet smell of a dozen flowers. While undergoing this makeover, her anxiety continued to build inside her like a storm. And several times one of the girls had asked if she were alright.

"Can I get you anything My Lady?" Francis asked, hovering about her like a humming bird. "We aren't just here to make you up My Lady, we are also your personal attendants. Anything you need at all just let us know."

Avery requested a cup of hot tea. Feeling rather uncomfortable being waited on; this was going to take a while to get used to.

"Would you like to see your dress?" Viola asked, not attempting to hide the excitement in her high voice. "The Prince had it sent just for you! He choose it himself!"

Avery nodded, feeling a thin sheen of sweat break out on her forehead.

Standing behind a curtain for privacy, which was rather pointless seeing as how they had all seen her naked. Avery dropped the silk white robe she had been given, and turned to the her dress that which hung carefully on a rack. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on it. With careful hands, she reached out and pulled the garment off the rack.

Francis carefully held the steaming cup of tea, returning to Lady Avery's room, she knocked twice on the door with the front of her boot. Nothing. She sighed impatiently, and carefully went to turn the knob with just one hand.

"Did you not hear me knock?" She asked irritably, closing the door with her hip. She turned around, and froze. Emerging from behind the curtain, was Lady Avery. A bit of the hot tea toppled over the brim of the cup, and dripped onto Francis's hand, she didn't so much as flinch.

"Oh my Lady…" She gasped.

Everyone in the room was struck speechless. As Avery moved to the center of the room. She was ready for the Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**The response to Lamb's & Lion's has been amazing! Oh my gosh you guys are the best! I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy! **


End file.
